1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image reading device which reads an image from a document.
2. Related Art
Image reading devices which carries documents one by one through an automatic document feeder (ADF) to read images from the documents, and converts data (hereafter, referred to as scanned data) of the read images into a single file having a predetermined format have been widely used.